Extinguished
by SlytherinPyrokinetic
Summary: John makes it back alive from the chaos on Alcatraz. He winds up at the mansion in the med lab. The twist? Hank found an empty Cure needle stuck in his leg. An AU based off of my Roleplay take on John Allerdyce/Pyro.
1. Chapter 1

Head pounding. John's eyes slowly opened. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was fighting Bobby on the island. How did he get here? Where was here? Cold. He felt cold. It wasn't the room temperature, but he himself felt cold. He sat up slowly. Something didn't feel right. He noticed the medical equipment, then recognition hit him. He'd been here before. He never thought he'd see this place again. He heard the metallic doors slide open and looked over. Big blue and fuzzy walked in. Someone he'd seen, but hadn't known.

"Feeling alright, I hope, John?" He asked sounding rather pleasant. John just watched him for a moment as he walked over to check monitors, papers, all the works, then walked over to the hospital bed John was in. "I'm Sorry. My name's Dr. Hank McCoy, I don't believe we've met before." Once again, silence from John. This was probably one of the last places he wanted to be.

The silence and the look on John's face showed exactly that he hadn't wanted to be there, either. Hank broke the silence. "You're lucky to be alive, you know." He pointed out. John didn't know. "Very lucky to get out with only a concussion" . His brows furrowed.

"Mind filling me in?" John finally spoke. "And, uh, isn't Jean the head doc around here?" He questioned lightly, letting his curiosity get the best of him. Hank had opened his mouth, but let it close again.  
"Jean is…dead, my dear boy." John raised an eyebrow.  
"Dead?" He couldn't believe that. He knew how powerful she was. She'd been dead before. Hank saw the disbelief cross John's face.  
"I'm afraid so. It was a terrible loss." He tried to press a small smile on his lips but it was more like a thin line across his face. Hank's expression told John he was telling the truth. Or at least what he believed to be the truth. He guessed he wouldn't know for sure.

"So you gonna tell me what the hell happened or not?" John questioned, clearly already past the fact that Jean was dead. Hank nodded.  
"Yes, sorry." Hank cleared his throat softly. "After you were knocked out," John made a face of annoyance to that mention. " Logan and I put an end to Magneto's madness. Worry not, we hadn't killed him, we just had to choose the lesser of two evils and gave him the cure. Everything would have worked out fine until the ground troops arrived and open-fired on Jean. She began de-materializing everyone in sight. You were taken back here after being found alive during the…stampede off the island." John sat in silence again, processing everything he just heard. "As I said, you're very lucky to be alive." Hank repeated. John nodded.  
"No kidding. " he mumbled. Hank looked back down at some papers, his eyes quickly scanned over the lines of words.

"You're feeling alright?" He asked, the subject going back to what he first intended on doing. "Is there anything bothering you?" He looked at John again.  
"Headache." He shrugged. "S' not too bad." He rubbed at his face, then ran his hand back through his hair. "When can I get outta here?" He questioned and let out a breath.  
"Not quite yet." Hank replied. "You'll need to stay for another day just to be sure you're alright." He added. John sighed. He didn't wan't to be there at all. "You won't be needing a baby sitter, I trust?" Hank chuckled at his own joke. John wasn't amused. Hank dropped his smile. "Right." He sighed.

Hank was quiet and busy in paperwork again as John stood up. Hank turned when he heard and John just rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I'm just taking a piss." Hank nodded and looked back at the papers. When he heard the bathroom door shut, he sighed again, glancing over towards the empty cure needle on the counter which he'd found stuck in John's leg when he was brought there. As far as he was aware, John had no clue about it.

John wasn't aware of the cure needle, but he was fully aware that he felt odd. He looked in the mirror for a minute after he was done in the bathroom. He didn't look pale or anything. He just felt…off. He walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed.  
"John?" Hank looked at the younger man who looked back at him as he sat on the bed.  
"Hm?" John looked incredibly bored, which he was. He looked over at Hank and saw that he looked a bit too solemn for his likings. "What?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"There's one more thing that you need to know, regarding your recovery." John looked at Hank with that one look. The look that everyone has when there's a hint of bad news after an accident of some sort. He said nothing. Hank walked over to the empty cure needle and picked it up, then turned towards John. "This was found injected into your leg. I am sorry, I know how much pride you take in be—"  
"Who else knows?" John cut him off sharply. What the hell happened? He was furious. He had become what he had hated. The Brotherhood had truly fallen. Hank seemed surprised by the sudden anger in John's voice. "I need to know."  
"Only I know. I doubt Bobby noticed when he brought you in, with all the chaos happening. I haven't told anyone; I didn't feel that was my place." John rested his elbows on the top oh his legs and slowly rubbed his face with both hands. This isn't what he wanted. He was one of them now. Why the hell did this have to happen to him?

"I need to get outta here…" He grumbled, sitting up straight again with a sigh. He got up again, Hank moved in front of him as he began to walk towards the door.  
"John, it's best for you to ju—"  
"Let me go." He demanded, but almost calmly, which was probably more frightening than if he were to have shouted it. Hank, however, didn't flinch.  
"John, you must listen to me." Hank spoke sternly and calmly. "I know how you must feel right now, but you need to stay here for another day."  
"I'm fine. I'm not dying. Just let me go, Hank, I don't belong here. Not anymore."  
"John, you're more welcome here than anywhere else. I'm sorry to say that but you and I both know that is the truth, as horrible as it is." Hank spoke stern and stubbornly, making eye contact with John who held it for a moment. It seemed like a few minutes of silence, but it wasn't even one before John, against his entire being, turned and walked back over to the bed. "Thank you."  
John didn't reply. He was through talking to the blue-furred mutant. He plopped back onto the bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. Hank saw no further conversation would continue and since he had no more work there, he began to leave.  
"I'll be back to check on you later." Hank told him right before he walked out the door. Once more John said nothing.

Out. He needed out. John had repositioned himself several times within the fifteen minutes after Hank had left. He really could just walk out. Just wait until the halls are crowded, slip out unnoticed. Hank would probably report back here during those times. John had thought about it. He'd gotten back into the clothes he'd arrived in— the shirt, pants, jacket, boots. The device he'd worn on his wrist was broken. He didn't need that anyway. He left it.

It was probably about half an hour more that passed when he finally decided to walk out of the med bay. The hall down there was empty. Quickly, and quietly, he made his way down the hall and into the elevator that brought him to the ground floor. There were few kids in the hall. When he stepped out, nobody seemed to mind him. This was perfect. He'd actually made it out and away from the mansion without anyone stopping him. He smirked with a little victory to himself. That was the easy part.

The hard part, well that was still ahead of him…


	2. Chapter 2

_Jubilee_

Her back hit her bed with a soft thud as she let out a frustrated groan. She was old enough. She was trained enough. It wasn't fair that she couldn't go out and fight with them. 'No, Jubilee, someone needs to stay behind and man the school.' "Ha!" She snorted as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. Letting out a loud frustrated grunt, she sent out a paf of sparks over at a beanie chair in the corner of the room. She'd clean the mess up later. "Man the school my ass.." She mumbled

The next thing the young mutant knew was the sound of feet running by. Her door was open so the noises made were amplified through the open door way. How long was she out? Who cared, everyone was back now. She bolted up and out of her room, quickly making her way down the hall but the crowd at the end of the hall stopped her in her tracks. "C'mon! Move outta the way, I can't see!" She struggled to get past a layer or two of students, using her bony elbows to nudge and shove through. It was the only way she could get through to the people. It sucked being so short. As she pushed forward she got glares and irritated complaints.

Storm stood in front of the group. She had finally gotten everyone to quiet down and began to speak.

"Everyone, please calm down. We can't have everyone crowding in the halls right now. It's late, you should all return to your rooms." Complaints could be heard, one coming from Jubilee as well. "We'll inform you on everything you need to know in the morning. Go back to bed." The elder mutant repeated more sternly. Students began to file back down the hall, murmuring to each other about what could have gone on. However, Jubilee pushed forward still.

"Jubilee, that includes you as well." Storm told her with a heavy sigh, her arms folded across her chest.

"But, Storm, it's not fair!" She cried out and huffed, a frustrated pout on her face. "I'm just as capable as all of ya. Can't ya at least tell me somthin'?"

"If it will make you sleep better tonight, we have saved the boy. Now go back to bed."

"I'm not tired, ya just woke me up." She protested.

"Go to bed, Jubilee." The younger girl groaned and turned to walk down the hall, muttering to herself. "And please do stay there." Boy did she have a rep around here. 'Maybe I can get more from Kitty…' She thought to herself.

Jubilee rounded the corner and walked three doors past her own room into Kitty's. She sighed and plopped herself on the bed and waited. Five minutes later, she must have been really tired. She was out like a light again.

_Bobby_

The gloves of his uniform hit the ground. 'Come on, John. You're better than this.' He thought as he faced his 'old friend' as Logan called him. So the time had finally come to fight each other. 'Always afraid of a fight.' John's words rang back in his head. 'Not this time, Johnny-boy.' As flames rushed towards him, he countered with a thick stream of ice.

Bobby could feel the heat of the fire growing as John increased the intensity of the flame while he kept his ice stream going steady.

"You're in over your head, Bobby." John's flame was overpowering the ice. "Maybe you should go back to school." Bobby was forced on his knees by the force of the fire. Now was the time. No more holding back. With ultimate focus, Bobby's entire body began to ice over. His icy hands grabbed onto John's wrists. The fire cut off immediately due to the ice freezing over his wrist-worn lighter. John's eyes widened in shock, then in fear.

"You never should have left." Iceman spoke as he stood, then rammed his head against Pyro's causing him to black out and collapse.

Once the other man was down, Bobby's attention got drawn over to Kitty, who was emerging from the building with the boy—Jimmy. He ran over to the two, adjusting to the odd feeling that washed over him as he neared the younger boy.

"You got him?" He checked with Kitty, who nodded in response.

"Yeah." She replied, out of breath as she was rushing with the other two towards the Blackbird—the school's jet.

The three of them stopped and looked back when a group of soldiers arrived and open-fired at Jean, who was the last one standing on the bridge. Their mistake. They looked at each other. Bobby looked in the direction he just came from.  
"Come on, Bobby!" Kitty called from a few steps away. Jean was furious, out of control. The soldiers were dead. Disintegrated.

"Just go!" He shouted back before he nearly sprinted back over to John. He didn't care how much of an ass he was, or what he'd done since he left. Bobby wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let someone who he once called his friend to die out there, unable to even defend himself. John's hands were still thawing out. He grabbed onto his wrists again, and as quick as he possibly could, he began to drag him over to the Blackbird. There wasn't much time to be too careful.

On the way back, Piotr saw them, saw Bobby struggling to race the destruction back to the jet.

"Here. Let me help you." He said as he hoisted John over his shoulder. The Russian gave his teammate a questioning look as to why he was saving John. The men proceeded quickly into the jet.

The moment Piotr had sat John down in a seat, Kitty looked nearly horrified. She looked at John, then Bobby and Piotr.

"That's… that's John, Bobby, why would you bring him back, he doesn't—"

"Just leave it, Kitty. Look, I couldn't just leave him. He was our friend—"

"He tried to kill you."

"Kitty, please, relax. It has been long night. You don't need to worry about him." Piotr placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair. Bobby collapsed into another seat and closed his eyes as he caught his breath. He didn't sleep at all, despite how exhausted he was.

The Blackbird touched down in the mansion underneath the basketball court. His eyes jolt open. He couldn't sleep not matter how hard he had tried. None of them could.

"Bobby. Could you help me escort John to the medical bay?" Hank's voice sounded from behind him before he had the chance to stand up.

"Yeah." He responded with a short nod.

"I know I can take him myself, but I'll need you to answer a few questions before I can do anything. Just to be safe." There was another nod from Bobby as he stood. He looked over at Kitty who still hadn't gotten up. As he walked past, Piotr walked towards her.

Bobby walked beside Hank, who was carrying the still unconscious John, as they made their way to the med lab.

"We can walk and talk if you wish." Bobby nodded.

"Right."

"From what I can see here, he has a minor case of frostbite on his hands. Lucky one he is for that. You hit him quite hard, didn't you?" Bobby nodded.

"Yeah. I, uh, I thought that'd be better than encasing him in ice completely." He added. Hank nodded in response this time. The metallic doors to the lab opened and then closed behind the three men.

_Jubilee_

"Pete, I don't get it." Kitty's voice was the first thing Jubilee heard that woke her up. It was muffled. She was still outside the door. "Of all people to risk his life for… him?"

"I do not understand either. You should rest, Katya. You need it. He is not your problem." That was Piotr. No backing out on asking Kitty now, is there? The Chinese-American sat up and attempted to look awake. Hopefully Kitty wouldn't realize she'd been asleep.

"I know…I know they used to be best friends, but…. He isn't the same person anymore. He shouldn't be here."

"Please. Katya, must I ask again? Go to sleep and let Bobby worry about this."

"Okay…" Kitty responded with a sigh, sounding reluctant. 'Who are they talking about?' Jubilee wondered to herself.

"Goodnight, Pete."

"Sleep well, Katya." The door finally opened and an exhausted looking Kitt walked in. It took her less than a second to realize Jubilee was there.

"Jubie?" She looked and sounded confused. "What… what are you doing here?" She asked slowly, growing more suspicious the more she looked at the other girl's grin.

"hHnothinghowareyouwhowereyoutalkingaboutoutthere? " She spat out all in a mouthful. Way to be blunt, Jubes. There was no other way, she figured.

"What?" It took a moment for Kitty's brain to catch up with Jubilee's quick and sudden sentence mashup. "Oh, Piotr and I?" Jubilee could see the hesitation in Kitty's answer. That she wasn't sure what to tell her.

"Oh, ya can't lie ta me now, Kitts!" Jubilee nearly cried out with frustration. Kitty sighed.

"John… it's John. Bobby brought John back. He's unconscious, but we think he'll be fine when he wakes up." She rubbed her face a bit before brushing stray hairs that had fallen from her ponytail back away from her face. "Don't tell anyone, alright? I don't think you should see him. We're supposed to keep it quiet." Jubilee practically froze. John? She thought back a few years. How mad she was when he left. How heartbroken. Then she thought a few years earlier. The two had managed to become quick friends despite the few year age gap.

Maybe he'd stay. No, don't get your hopes up, Jubes. He left last time, he'll do it again.

We'll just have to wait and see…


End file.
